gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stags of House Baratheon (Histories
"The Stags of House Baratheon" is part of the Histories & Lore, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete Sixth Season. It is narrated by Henry Cavill as Storm King Daveth Baratheon. Synopsis Daveth Baratheon explains the history of House Baratheon, the establishment of his own faction as well as his house's future. Narration Daveth Baratheon: Oathkeeper. That's what the lords and ladies of Westeros called me, though there were still some who referred to my father, King Robert Baratheon, the First of His Name, as the Usurper. Such gossip is normally beneath one's notice, but I know why the name stuck; the truth is that House Baratheon was by far the youngest of the Great Houses. We claim our descent from the Storm Kings of House Durrandon through the female line when my ancestor Orys Baratheon founded our bloodline during Aegon Targaryen's conquest to unite the Seven Kingdoms into a single realm three hundred years ago. And ever since then, the Baratheons faithfully served House Targaryen when Aegon and his descendants sat on the Iron Throne, a seat of power forged from the melted down swords of Aegon's fallen enemies. Through thick and thin, great or small, we endured. We did our duty... but when push came to shove, it wasn't long before tensions reached a boiling point. When the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen, executed Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon, he demanded my father's head and Ned Stark's as well. What an incompetent fool. How delusional and paranoid he was. Aerys failed to understand that no king induced a level of tyranny, madness or cruelty as he did nor did he predict that one day his actions would eventually lead to his downfall. Instead, Baratheon, Stark, Arryn and Tullys all called their banners in rebellion and ended the dragons' reign with the aid of my grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister, and my uncle, Ser Jaime. By right of conquest, my father claimed the throne and I eventually took his place. Now I won't deny the fact that my father was a terrible king, because he really was. His wasteful spending and financial mismanagement bankrupted the realm and put us deeply in debt, but I made it my goal to bring about many changes at court. If our treasury was empty, I worked to ensure they were replenished. If there were minor disputes between noble houses, I resolved them. If there were debts, I made sure they were paid. If anyone believed themselves to be above their station, I put them in their place. Unfortunately, one of my own decided I was untested and ended up turning on me. I proved them wrong. But that was a long time ago. A lot has changed in my absence. I... I was betrayed. I came back to a world plunged into chaos and ruin, power-hungry schemers and backstabbing traitors, all because my sadistic sociopathic brother Joffrey undid everything I've done and foolishly started a war. Little brat ended up keeling over months later. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be nothing but a lie. But the thing that got me most is the knowledge that the other two followed suit. My family, my friends... nearly everyone I knew from my past were taken from me. Now the one who caused this entire mess from the very beginning sits on the throne and many say that House Baratheon is dead and gone. But they're about to learn otherwise. This particular stag has teeth and claws to go with his antlers. Because I do not forget, and I will never forgive those who have wronged me. I will not make the same mistake again. The Baratheon words are "Ours is the Fury"... as they will learn soon enough, just like my father did many years ago. On that, you have my word! Appearances Characters *King Daveth Baratheon, the "Oathkeeper" *Lord/King Robert Baratheon, the "Usurper" *King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conqueror" *Balerion (indirectly mentioned) *Meraxes (unnamed) *Lord Orys Baratheon *Lord Eddard Stark *King Argilac Durrandon, the "Arrogant" (mentioned) *Princess Argella Durrandon (not mentioned by name) *Robb Stark, the "Young Wolf" (not mentioned by name) *Castifer Stark, the "Golden Wolf" (not mentioned by name) *Sansa Stark (not mentioned by name) *Stannis Baratheon (not mentioned by name) *Renly Baratheon (not mentioned by name) *King Aerys II Targaryen, the "Mad King" *Lord Tywin Lannister *Queen Cersei Lannister *Ser Jaime Lannister, the "Kingslayer" *King Joffrey Baratheon, the "Illborn" *Princess Myrcella Baratheon (mentioned) *King Tommen Baratheon, the "Boy King" (mentioned) Noble Houses *House Baratheon *House Lannister *House Durrandon *House Targaryen **Targaryen madness *House Stark *House Arryn (mentioned) *House Tully (mentioned) Organizations *Small Council *Iron Bank *Faith of the Seven **Great Sept of Baelor *Kingsguard Places *Westeros/Seven Kingdoms **The Crownlands ***Blackwater Rush (appears on map) ***King's Landing (appears on map) ****Red Keep *****Throne room **The Stormlands ***Storm's End ***Shipbreaker Bay (appears on map) ***Tarth (appears on map) **The Riverlands ***The Trident ****Green Fork **Blackwater Bay Events *War of Conquest **Last Storm (mentioned) *Robert's Rebellion **Execution of Rickard and Brandon Stark **Battle of the Trident **Sack of King's Landing *Stag Sedition **Battle of the Blackwater *War of the Five Kings **Red Wedding (mentioned) **Purple Wedding (mentioned) **Coup in Dorne ***Assassination of Myrcella Baratheon **Rise and Fall of the Sparrows ***Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor Titles *Lord of Storm's End *Lord Paramount of the Stormlands *Storm King *King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Miscellaneous *Valyrian steel **Stormbringer *Smallfolk *Dragons *Ravens *Iron Throne *Timeline Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Histories & Lore